Une fleur aux allures de démon
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ont eu 4 enfants. L'un est chef des anbu et l'autre est le Rokudaime ! Comment sont leurs enfants ? Venez lire pour tout savoir sur ces 4 démons qui n'on rien perdu en route de leurs parents ! Avec 3 garçons et une seule fille, ça part vite en vrille ! La nouvelle génération risque d'être explosive ! [Yaoi mentionné]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas hormis les enfants des persos originaux qui sont bien trop nombreux pour être tous cités ici !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin le début de ma fic sur les gosses des persos de Naruto ! Ca me démangeait depuis quelques années et maintenant c'est fait ! Alors, présence de Yaoi mais pour une fois, je me centre sur un coupe hétéro ! Non, je ne suis pas malade mais je vous préviens, je suis toujours une yaoiste convaincue ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour mon habituel coin perso !

* * *

_Partie 1_

P.O.V Tsukiyomi Uchiwa-Uzumaki

NOM D'UN CANARD QUI BOUFFE DU POULET EN SIBERIE ! SATANE KAKASHI-SENSEI ! UN DE CES JOURS, JE VAIS L'ENVOYER REJOINDRE FACE-DE-SERPENT ! Stop, retour en arrière. Je m'appelle Tsukiyomi Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Non, vous ne rêvez pas et l'auteure n'est pas sénile. (Moi : MERCI POUR MOI !)

Je suis bien la fille de Sasuke Uchiwa et de Naruto Uzumaki. Mes parents n'ont jamais rien fait comme les autres et moi comme mes frères en sommes la preuve. Oui, nous sommes 4 en fait. Et à mon plus grand malheur, je suis la seule fille de la famille… AU SECOURS !

*toussote* Bref, j'ai trois frères ainés. Haku, l'ainé qui est le portrait craché de Sasuke –devenu chef de la garde rapprochée de papa Naru qui est le Rokudaime- suivit de Menma, le cadet réplique exacte de Naruto. Enfin Stark, le troisième garçon qui lui est un savant mélange de nos deux pères. Une chevelure aux couleurs du soleil et une peau tannée le rendant irrésistible bien que je ne lui ferai au grand jamais ce compliment, histoire de ne pas flatter son égo déjà surdimensionné… Qu'il a sans doute hérité de papa Sasu… Dont, il a également hérité les yeux d'un noir profond. Niveau caractère ? Un mélange également mais vous verrez par vous-même, je ne vais pas tout vous dire non plus !

Quant à moi, je suis la plus jeune et la plus petite… Mes cheveux sont noirs et mes yeux bleus. J'ai 17 ans et je suis Jônin mais à cause de mon idiot de père anbu, je ne peux pas faire de missions de plus de rang B… Sasuke Uchiwa… Bien que tu sois mon père, je te MAUDIS ! *toussote* Revenons à nos parchemins. Je reviens d'une longue journée avec l'autre abruti qui m'a servi de professeur durant quelques années… Je me demande encore comme mes parents et tata Sakura ont fait pour le supporter autant de temps sans le tuer ! Ouais, je sais Sakura est ma tante et c'est bizarre. En fait, mes parents la considèrent comme leur sœur depuis des années alors elle est devenue notre tante à mes frères et moi, bien que –de ses propres dires- je sois sa préférée.

Mariée à Sai, ils sont tous deux les heureux parents de ma génialissime cousine appelée Nadeshiko. Cette fille est juste géniale ! Un mélange parfait de ses parents. D'ailleurs c'est l'une des rares personnes de mon âge avec laquelle je m'entends bien. Vu mon caractère et mon physique, je ne suis pas très sociable et encore moins appréciée. Selon beaucoup de gens, je ressemble trop à Itachi, mon oncle défunt qui a tout fait pour sauvegarder le village et la vie de mon père. Malgré que papa-Naru l'a réhabilité à titre posthume au village, il est encore très mal vu de parler de lui… Et comme je lui ressemble… Bref, je vous laisse imaginer tout ça.

Je suis donc sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Vu l'heure qu'il est Haku doit être au fourneau, Menma bouquine dans le jardin intérieur et Stark doit faire l'abrutis quelque part dans la maison… Ah ! Je suis arrivée. Bon allez, retrouvailles avec mes frangins ! Ça promet…

P.O.V Auteure

La jeune femme entra dans la maison, défit ses chaussures et lança un bref :

- Tadaima…

- TSUKI !

La dénommée ainsi esquiva la tornade blonde qui lui sautait dessus et cette dernière se prit donc la porte qui était juste derrière elle, en pleine poire. Le grognement de chien battu qu'elle émit fit lever les yeux au ciel à la dernière de la famille.

- Stark… Grandis un peu, tu me fais honte là.

- BOUH ! MA PETITE SŒUR SE REBELLE CONTRE MOI ! BOUH !

Pleura théâtralement et dramatiquement le denier des garçons en se relevant avec agilité, la main plaquée sur le front en signe de désespoir complet.

- Diva ! Grommela la noiraude en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans un regard pour le blond aux prunelles ébène.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette du plus âgé des enfants Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Haku, son grand frère le plus âgé. La réplique exacte de Sasuke hormis ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait laissés pousser afin qu'on ne le compare pas à leur père. Chose qui n'avait servi absolument à rien évidemment. La jeune femme n'était étrangement réellement proche que de lui alors que leur différence d'âge était assez importante, 6 ans en tout.

- Tu es rentrée ?

- Hai, nii-san…

Un petit rire secoua l'aîné du couple vedette de Konoha.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, Stark t'as encore sauté dessus ?

Tsukiyomi alias Tsuki pour les intimes soupira et s'assit à sa place autour de la table sans répondre à son aîné qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question purement rhétorique. Il quitta enfin son plan de travail et déposa le plat chaud au centre de la table avant de héler les deux autres « _enfants_ » de la maisonnée. Enfin, ce ne fut pas des enfants qui franchirent la porte de la cuisine et qui prirent place à table. Menma, le blond qui était le portrait craché de l'Hokage s'assit près de leur sœur après avoir embrassé cette dernière sur le front comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la journée. Etrangement, Tsuki se laissa faire et lui octroya un petit sourire tendre auquel le blond répondit avant de se mettre à converser avec Stark qui venait de s'affaler sur sa chaise avant de se faire gentiment réprimander par l'aîné. Le troisième rougit et se tient finalement correctement sous le ricanement peu discret de Tsuki.

En effet, la jeune femme avait hérité cette petite manie de Sasuke mais, habitué à voir leurs cadets se chamailler, les deux aînés n'en firent aucun cas et continuèrent de prendre leur dîner.

Tsuki aidait Haku à faire la vaisselle lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de leur père dans la maison. Elle se tendit. Haku jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers l'escalier. Avec un léger sourire reconnaissant, la dernière Uchiwa-Uzumaki abandonna sa tâche et fila dans l'escalier menant à l'étage et aux chambres. Rapidement, elle s'engouffra dans la sienne et referma la porte derrière elle d'un coup de talon avant de se diriger directement vers la porte-fenêtre de son cocon donnant sur un balcon auquel elle s'accouda, une fois la porte-fenêtre refermée. Elle et leur père s'étaient encore disputés la veille parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de mission allant uniquement jusqu'au rang B alors que ses frères en avaient de plus importantes.

Tsuki se savait aussi puissante et capable que ses trois frères et elle l'avait dit à Sasuke mais étant très arrêté sur ses décisions, l'Uchiwa n'avait rien voulu entendre et le ton était rapidement monté avant que la jeune femme ne mette fin à cela en hurlant « JE TE DETESTE ! » bien sentit à son père puis de courir hors de la maison familiale pour se réfugier sur le Mont Hokage où tous les visages des grands chefs du village avaient été gravés dans la roche pour l'éternité. Elle n'avait pas bougée durant un long moment et ce fut son autre père, Naruto qui vient la trouver. Sans rien dire, il comprit ce qui avait encore poussé sa petite dernière à venir se réfugier à cet endroit et s'approcha d'elle. Tsuki releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles dans celles, identiques, de l'Hokage qui finit par serrer sa princesse –comme il se plaisait à l'appeler depuis sa naissance- contre lui, la laissant se calmer tranquillement. Une fois qu'elle se fut reprise, ils rentèrent, Naruto ayant achevé son travail.

Tsuki soupira alors qu'elle levait son beau visage vers le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles. Haku avait été encore une fois très compréhensif à son égard. Son frère le plus âgé était bizarrement celui qui la cernait le mieux des trois. Elle sourit en y pensant. Chacun de ses frères avait une place particulière près d'elle. Haku, le confident. Menma, le conseillé et Stark, le protecteur foufou. Elle passa une main fine dans sa longue chevelure ébène qui caressait sa peau blafarde éclairée par les rayons de la lune en forme de croissant.

- Comment va ma princesse, ce soir ?

Tsuki ne sursauta même pas. Elle connaissait très bien cette voix grave et douce comme du velours, quoi que légèrement taquine parfois. Tout comme son propriétaire. Elle baissa la tête et ses saphirs tombèrent sur deux magnifiques prunelles vertes.

- Salut, Kurama.

Le fils de Kimimaro sourit à la jeune femme et atterrit sur la balustrade du balcon avant de sauter face à elle. Sa longue chevelure blanche tombait sur ses larges épaules nues-il portait son informe de l'anbu- et es traits écarlates présents sous ses yeux en faisaient ressortir le vert ensorcelant de ses iris. Il était la copie conforme de son père si bien que Sasuke n'arrivait pas le supporter, il avait même carrément interdit à sa plus jeune enfant de le fréquenter. Mais depuis quand Tsuki obéissait-elle aux ordres de son père ? Jamais !

Aux yeux de la Jônin, Kurama était la personne la plus spéciale à ses yeux. Le jeune homme frôlant le 1,90m tout comme Haku et Sasuke avait des privilèges qu'aucun autre n'avait. Lui seul pouvait approcher la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était blessé ou même lorsque ses larmes finissaient par couler. Tsuki n'avait jamais autorisé personne d'autre à part Nadeshiko à la voir vulnérable. Seul Kurama avait ce droit. Hormis ses pères et ses frères ainsi que sa tante, son oncle et sa cousine, il était également le seul à pouvoir la toucher familièrement mettant également le fils de Kakashi –avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien- hors de cause. L'enfance de Kurama avait été un peu près la même que celle de Naruto, à la différence près que ce dernier l'avait pris sous son aile bienfaisante avant de le confier à Iruka et son époux, l'abruti de ninja copieur de service ! ( Moi : On a comprit qui c'est xD)De ce fait, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu à subir les coups des villageois et avait appris très jeune à ne pas tenir compte de leurs regards méprisants.

Tout comme ses frères, Kurama était d'une beauté renversante et il était très convoité. Pourtant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Avec les gênes que cette dernière possédait, il était également logique qu'elle soit l'une des filles les plus en vue, sa cousine de cœur Nadeshiko, la suivant de près mais elle n'était pas intéressé, Kurama était le seul homme duquel elle voulait s'attirer le regard sans qu'elle ne comprenne encore réellement pour quelle raison. Lorsqu'elle le croisait à l'extérieur de la maison familiale, ses traits impassibles made in Uchiwa s'adoucissaient et tiraient davantage sur le côté Uzumaki. Cette double facette déroutante en avait charmé plus d'un mais elle restait égale à elle-même.

- Alors tu n'as pas répondue à ma question, princesse.

- Comme d'hab, Kurama. Répondit-elle avec un ennui bien visible.

Avec un sourire taquin, le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée, sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui allait redonner le sourire à sa belle.

- Regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi en mission.

Tsuki écarquilla les yeux et ces derniers se mirent à briller de joie alors qu'un sourire illuminait son beau visage. Un splendide bracelet lui fut passé au poignet. Fin et ouvragé, un serpent s'enroulait autour de son poignet et sa tête reposait sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme. Elle remercia Kurama d'un baiser sur la joue et ils finirent par se quitter un long moment plus tard, le lendemain Kurama devant aller faire un rapport à l'Hokage. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le retirer, Tsuki s'endormit donc, son nouveau bracelet au poignet.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Moi :_ *yeux de chibi larmoyants* _Alors qui veux la suite ?

Sasuke : Attends deux minutes ! J'ai eu 4 gosses avec mon homme ?! O_o

Moi : Bah ouais ça te surprend ?

Naruto : Venant de toi, non mais comment j'ai fais pour être enceint ?!

Moi : *_sourire diabolique_* Demande à ton renard, il sait lui xD

Kurama : (Kyûbi) *_se marre comme un con_* Merci de m'avoir aidé madame l'auteure !

Moi : Mais de rien !

Sasuke et Naruto : *_goutte de sueur derrière la tête_* Je le sens pas... Bon, laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et voici la suite de cette fic ! Je remercie Suzuka-san pour sa gentille review et j'espère que cette suite te satisfera, je répondrai à ta review après le chapitre ^^ bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_Partie 2_

L'examen des Jônins allait bientôt avoir lieu et notre cher Hokage blond était coincé. Littéralement et au sens propre comme au figuré. Ibiki n'était pas disponible et Anko ne l'était pas non plus. La plupart des meilleurs Jônins étaient en mission tout comme ses trois fils et son époux. Seule sa fille possédait les compétences et la force de caractère nécessaire pour faire passer cet examen aux autres ninjas la plupart du temps plus âgés qu'elle. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour les candidats…

Tsuki était à présent face à son père dans sa tenue de ninja de tous les jours sans son gilet vert qu'elle ne portait que pour effectuer ses missions. Un débardeur noir tout comme le pantalon court s'arrêtant au-dessous de ses genoux dissimulait sa belle poitrine. Des sandales toutes aussi noires à ses pieds et enfin, le bandeau frontale du village caché de Konoha qui ornait son cou. Elle était très belle sa petite princesse. Enfin, plus si petite que ça en réalité. Belle et altère, elle se tenait droite devant le bureau derrière lequel son père blond était assis.

- Tu voulais me voir, papa ?

Naruto sourit. Elle n'appelait que lui ainsi. Sasuke avait droit au « père » qui mettait de la distance entre lui et la jeune femme dont ils étaient les parents (Moi : En même temps, vu la relation conflictuelle…).

- Dans quelques jours, l'examen des Jônins commence mais Ibiki n'étant pas libre, je me retrouve avec un examinateur en moins…

- J'ai pigé. Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix acérée qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec sa moue taquine avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa pensée. Tu veux que je me joigne à l'équipe d'examinateurs durant toute la durée de l'examen, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'as percé à jour, ma chérie. En effet, c'est ce que je souhaiterai.

Tsuki contourna le bureau et embrassa la joue de son père blond pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait. Saisissant une occasion qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps, le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa fille tout en se levant de son fauteuil pour la serrer tendrement contre lui. Surprise, la jeune femme finit par sourire doucement et rendit son étreinte à son père aux prunelles identiques aux siennes. Etreinte qui s'acheva au bout de quelques minutes et la jeune femme disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes sous le regard brillant de malice de son père. Il en plaindrait presque les candidats à l'examen. Avec sa dernière dans les examinateurs, ils avaient intérêts à se tenir à carreaux et ça, c'était pas gagné.

Les candidats étaient déjà là depuis un bon moment. Pour l'occasion, Tsuki avait dû revêtir son gilet de Jônin bien qu'elle ne le trouvait pas très pratique pour combattre. Surtout avec son style plutôt violent qu'elle devait à un certain démon qui ricanait dans son esprit lorsqu'elle en faisait intérieurement la remarque. En effet, elle fut la seule des 4 enfants du couple Uchiwa-Uzumaki avait hérité du chakra du démon Kyûbi également appelé Kurama. Etrangement, le renard adorait la jeune femme et la considérait comme sa filleule. Nos deux larrons se lançaient souvent dans de drôles de débats qui partaient rapidement en vrille pour leur plus grand plaisir. Tsuki ne se laissait aller à montrer son côté expressif qu'en compagnie de très peu de personnes et « Tonton Kyû » comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer histoire de le taquiner un peu en faisait partie.

Elle fit son entrée dans la salle et tous se figèrent la détaillant sans gêne. Elle finit par s'accouder au tableau noir et laissa ses prunelles bleues glisser sur les candidats avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre ensuite la parole d'une voix froide comme celle de Sasuke dans ses plus grands jours.

- Etre un Jônin n'est pas fait pour les petites natures ou pour les abrutis de seconde zone. Evidemment la plupart d'entre vous figurent dans l'une ou l'autre de ces deux catégories. Cris ou protestations outrées et indigné de la plupart des candidats dont la jeune femme ne tient pas compte. Nous allons voir lesquels d'entre vous ont assez de cran et de jugeote pour répondre à une seule question. Si vous répondez bien, vous aurez la possibilité de passer à la seconde épreuve en revanche si la réponse est mauvaise… Vous serez recalez. Si vous souhaitez abandonner maintenant dites-le.

Un éclat de rire troubla le silence qui suivit. Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Haku-donc 23 ans- se leva et pointa Tsuki du doigt.

- C'est une gamine dans ton genre qui nous fait la leçon en plus d'être « _examinatrice_ » ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? L'Hokage doit devenir sénile malgré qu'il soit dans la fleur de l'âge ?

- Aie ! S'exclama le fils de Kurenai et Asuma qui faisait également parti des examinateurs présents le long des murs de la salle, observant le déroulement de la première épreuve de ce dernier. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire une chose pareille…

- Ca c'est clair. Soupira un autre. Il ne faut jamais provoquer un Uchiwa même si c'est une femme.

- C'est valable pour une Uzumaki alors je vous laisse imaginer dans son cas, vu qu'elle possède les gênes de ces deux clans. Rajouta l'autre femme du groupe. A votre avis, quel don va-t-elle utiliser ?

- Sharingan !

Tous étaient prêts à parier sur cette option bien que la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène soit aussi froide et impassible que son père anbu, elle n'en demeurait pas moins aussi imprévisible que l'Hokage dont elle était également la fille. De leurs 4 enfants, Tsukiyomi était le parfait mélange du couple le plus sexy du pays du feu. Et c'était justement ce fait qui effrayait autant qu'il fascinait.

Tsuki passa ses doigts dans les mèches de sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait laissées détachées. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage d'ange bien que son chakra bouillonnait au sein de ses veines. Kurama lui conseilla de donner une bonne leçon à ce sale petit cloporte indigne de poser ses yeux sur sa sublime filleule. La jeune femme lâcha un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos et fixa l'impudent dans les yeux.

- J'ai beau avoir 17 ans, je suis bien plus mature que toi, insolent. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ninja de seconde zone doublé d'un cloporte puant. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi mais… Ses iris virèrent alors brusquement au rouge sang alors que deux virgules noires apparurent au sein de chacune de ses prunelles. Les candidats comme les autres examinateurs reculèrent d'instinct, il était très dangereux de titiller un Uchiwa que ce soit une femme ou un enfant. Je ne permettrai à personne d'insulter mes parents ou mes frères ! Persiflât-t-elle comme un serpent venimeux (Moi : Tiens, on se demande de qui elle tient xD Sasuke : T'es vraiment pas discrète dans tes insinuations… Moi : La ferme et laisse-moi écrire la suite !). Tu vas voir de quoi je peux être capable…

Etendant son illusion sur toute la salle, tous virent les murs disparaitre de la même façon que le plafond. Un ciel écarlate prit sa place parsemé de nuages noirs tandis que chaque candidat se retrouva emprisonné dans d'imposantes ronces. Tsuki arborait un sourire sadique (Moi : NIAK NIAK !) dévoilant une paire de crocs luisants (Moi : Vampire ! Kyûbi : Hey ! Pas mal comme image mentale !) alors que les épines des ronces s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la chair des ninjas prit dans le genjutsu de la fille Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Elle s'approcha de celui qui avait osé la défier et se lécha les crocs sous son regard effrayé. Puis elle dirigea sa bouche vers la gorge découverte de ce dernier. Le ninja sentit les canines de la Jônin effleurer sa peau et finalement il hurla de terreur autant que de douleur alors qu'elle plongeait ses crocs dans sa chair, lui arrachant presque l'artère de son fourreau de chair.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. La plupart des Chûnins étaient écroulés au sol, tremblants, la respiration saccadée. Seuls les examinateurs n'avaient rien eus car la jeune femme ne les avaient inclus dans sa vision uniquement en tant que spectateurs. Ils étaient stupéfaits par le talent et la maitrise de la pupille écarlate du clan de Sasuke par sa fille. Avec seulement 1/3 de ses capacités, elle leur avait pourtant sortie une illusion d'un très haut niveau.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes calmés… Je reprends. Répondez à cette question sincèrement. Qui sont les rois auxquels nous devons léguer ce village ?

La plupart des examinateurs eurent un sourire à cette question dont ils connaissaient la réponse. Si simple mais à laquelle on ne pensait jamais. Tsuki laissa ses yeux et son esprit vagabonder en attendant les réponses à cette question qui l'avait marquée au fer rouge lorsque son Hokage de père la lui avait posée des années plus tôt.

_A__Suivre..._

* * *

_Coin review_

Suzuka-san : Je suis heureuse que ce début t'es plus ! Je viens répondre à tes questions ^^  
Alors en réalité c'est un SasuNaru désolée j'aurai dû le spécifier ! C'est Naru qui a porté et mît au monde leur 4 enfants car Kyûbi est hermaphrodite !  
Bref, pour Kurama c'est un cas épineux. Personne ne sait qui est sa mère. Naruto l'a trouvé dans une ancienne cache d'Orochimaru alors qu'il était tout bébé et qu'Haku (l'aîné des Uchiwa-Uzumaki) avait déjà un an donc selon toute logique à l'époque de l'histoire Kurama à 22 ans. Il est le fils de Kimimaro c'est sûr car il possède le même physique et les mêmes techniques héréditaires.  
Naruto l'a confié à Iruka et Kakashi. Ce dernier à épousé Iruka après le décès de sa femme gravement malade alors que son fils avait un an puis notre couple de Sensei à élevé Kurama avec Crocs Blancs (fils de Kakashi et d'une danseuse ou chanteuse je ne sais plus que l'on voit dans l'animé).  
Puis Kurama à prit son indépendance vers ses 18 ans. Mais il aime Iruka et Kakashi comme des pères et Crocs Blanc comme un frère. Pour lui Naruto est un modèle qu'il respecte énormément mais aussi un parrain de cœur.  
Pour ce qui est des autres enfants de la génération de Naruto crois moi tu vas pas être déçue ! Je vois déjà le style de certains !  
Merci de ta review et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

Moi : *_ricane comme une folle_* J'adore ma Tsuki c'est définitif ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Kurama : (Kyûbi) *_ricane de façon démoniaque_* Je suis fière de ma filleule !

Sasuke : *_boude_* ...

Naruto : Euh... Tsu'-chan je crois que tu as vexé, Sasu...

Moi : *_le remarque_* Roh ! Ce qu'il est susceptible celui-là ! Un vrai gosse xD

Sasuke : *_veine sur le front_* Je me vengerai !

Moi : Mais oui, mais oui...

Kurama : *_sourire de démon_* Bon laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite de cette fiction !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite ! Je remercie Maxine3482 pour son intérêt pour cette histoire et j'ose espérer que tu trouveras le chapitre un peu plus long xD

En **Gras**, les paroles de Kyûbi alias Kurama par télépathie

En_ italique_, paroles de Tsuki par télépathie et pensées des personnages

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Partie 3_

La moitié des candidats avaient été recalée. Tsuki n'en était pas le moins du monde étonnée. La plupart de ses gosses-ne voyant pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier- bien qu'ils soient plus âgés qu'elle n'avait aucune jugeote. Pourtant la réponse à sa question était simple puisque de l'autre moitié avait répondue sans hésiter. Enfin dans cette moitié qui se composait de 5 équipes de 3 ninjas, deux d'entre elles venaient directement du village donc il était logique qu'ils aient répondus correctement à cette question. Leurs parents s'étaient assez battus pour elle. Ses parents… Tsuki y songea alors qu'elle était assise sur le visage de pierre de son grand père Namikaze-Uzumaki. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attachée aux siens. Ses frères, ses parents, sa cousine et les parents de cette dernière. Mais malgré cet attachement, la jeune femme aux prunelles bleues ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait envers eux. Satané caractère d'Uchiwa ! Pesta-t-elle en bougonnant.

- Encore en train de te triturer les méninges, princesse ?

Tsuki s'arrêta de ruminer en reconnaissant le ton moqueur de Kurama qui s'assit près de la jeune femme. Tsuki posa sa tête sur l'épaule nue de son ami qui passa son bras atour de ses frêles épaules, la serrant doucement contre lui. Ce geste tendre la réchauffa. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la température du jour tombant s'était rafraichit. Kurama eut un sourire amusé en remarquant ce détail. Sa princesse n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle, depuis toute jeune, quelqu'un devait prendre soin de la belle à la chevelure noire. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Que veux-tu je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis comme ça.

Kurama ne répondit pas, sachant très bien de quoi la jeune femme voulait parler en disant cela. Il était rare que Tsuki reconnaisse ses défauts à haute voix mais le jeune homme ne rajoutait jamais rien lorsque cela arrivait, estimant que c'était déjà bien suffisant. Il tourna la tête et eut un tendre sourire à la vue du visage endormi de sa princesse. Elle devait être épuisée pour s'être ainsi laissé aller sur son épaule. Avec une grande douceur, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans la maison familiale. Sasuke et Naruto étant absents, le jeune homme entra par la porte d'entrée et se dirigea à l'étage et enfin vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Stark, qui avait entendu du bruit quitta sa chambre et sourit en voyant son ami porter sa sœur dans ses bras. Après un bref salut silencieux, le blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma une fois que Kurama y eut pénétré avec un petit signe de la main et un sourire taquin.

Kurama leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air gamin du dernier garçon de la famille, ce dernier allait encore charrier Tsuki à son réveil… Et l'anbu savait parfaitement comment celle-ci allait réagir, il en viendrait presque à plaindre ce garnement de Stark, enfin, presque étant le mot clé de cette affaire, évidemment ! Il embrassa Tsuki sur le front et disparu dans un tourbillon de brume écarlate immédiatement après.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Tsuki se tenait auprès des autres examinateurs dans la tour servant également pour l'examen Chûnins. Les 15 ninjas ayant réussis la première épreuve étaient tous là, alignés et attendaient les instructions de l'Hokage 6ème du Nom. Ce dernier se tenait assit sur un trône de pierre entouré de part et d'autre de 3 examinateurs. Sa fille se tenait directement près de lui, à sa droite. Le silence était de mise et le chef de Konoha ouvrit ses prunelles azur qu'il posa sur les Jônins en devenir.

- Maintenant, à vous de choisir un adversaire parmi les 6 Jônins présents à mes côtés. Je vous préviens cependant, ils ont reçus l'ordre de combattre avec l'intention de vous éliminer alors… Un sourire légèrement sadique sur les bords se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Vous avez intérêt à faire de même.

- _Digne de toi, ça tonton Ku'…_ Lança la jeune femme avec une goutte derrière la tête, intérieurement.

- **KUKUKUKUKU ! J'ai déteins sur ton père, ma chérie !**

- _E t'en ai fier en plus ! Non mais j'aurais tout vu franchement ! _

Ce soupir désespéré mental fit ricaner le démon à neuf queues de plus belle tandis que Tsuki rompait la conversation psychique, se concentrant sur l'épreuve. Ce fut sans surprise le fils aîné de Néji membre de l'équipe 9 qui s'avança le premier, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

_- Tiens donc ! On dirait Néji au début de notre relation, un vrai petit con arrogant en puissance… _Songea le Hokage en détaillant le jeune homme qui lui donnait l'impression de revoir son compagnon brun en plus jeune. Hizashi Hyûga était certes, un ninja de génie mais aux yeux du blond, il n'arrivait ni à la cheville de son père ni à celle de ses propres enfants.

- Je veux affronter, Tsukiyomi. _Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger pour l'humiliation que tu m'as faite subir, petite garce ! _

Tsuki soupira. Génial, c'était pour sa pomme… Se grattant le crâne comme son père le faisait souvent, elle s'avança nonchalamment dans l'arène, faisant face à Hizashi qui la méprisait de ses prunelles translucides. La jeune femme se laissa aller à penser qu'il réagissait réellement comme un gosse, elle savait très bien pour quelle raison il désirait l'affronter elle et nul autre.

- Alors tu veux me faire payer l'escarmouche de la dernière fois ?

- Bien deviné, petite _princesse_ ! Rétorqua le brun, accentuant moqueusement le surnom que beaucoup donnait à la jeune femme.

Naruto soupira, sa main sous son menton. Il avait entendu parler de cette fameuse _escarmouche_ par Kurama qui avait assisté à la scène sans le vouloir quelques temps auparavant. Apparemment, Hizashi aurait demandé à sa fille de devenir sa petite-amie en prétextant qu'elle ne trouverait pas meilleur parti que lui au sein du village. Evidemment, les gênes Uchiwa avaient reprit le dessus et avait répondu avec toute sa verve qu'elle ne sortirait ô grand jamais avec un tel imbécile arrogant pétant plus haut que son cul et qu'elle préférait largement la compagnie de ses frères et celle de Kurama à la sienne. Chose que l'héritier Hyûga n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécier. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté quant au comportement de sa dernière, une véritable femme de caractère comme Kushina, sa grand-mère.

- Comment cela va-t-il tourner à votre avis, Hokage-sama ?

- Au bordel intersidéral, Genkishi. Répondit Naruto, au fils d'Asuma et Kurenai qui se tenait à sa gauche, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que ma fille va nous sortir le grand jeu… _Elle va encore sans doute nous surprendre…_

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Hizashi s'était mit en garde, Byakugan de sortis, Tsuki avait les yeux fermés. Elle s'était retirée dans son monde intérieur comme l'appelait. Un endroit paisible et silencieux, une plage sous un magnifique couché de soleil. Kurama alias Kyûbi, sous sa forme animale était allongé dans le sable, la fixant, une sorte de sourire planant sur ses babines retroussées.

- Bien le bonjour ma chère filleule… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Devine.

Le sourire malicieux de la dite filleule en disait long si bien que Kurama éclat d'un rire rauque et bestial. Sacrée gamine ! Une vraie peste démoniaque ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'adorer !

Hizashi commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et personne n'osait parler, le silence régnait en maitre absolu dans la tour. Naruto ricana silencieusement en sentant le chakra de Kurama qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa fille s'agiter. Cela n'allait pas manquer d'être intéressant ! Tsuki rouvrit les yeux et composa rapidement les signes de ce qui laissait penser à une invocation faisant réagir immédiatement le jeune homme qui sortit ses armes.

- Invocation ! Ramène –toi, être aux prunelles de feu !

Un « pouf » retentissant. Un magnifique jeune homme à la longue chevelure rousse soulignant un visage aux traits acérés, un teint bronzé à l'image de l'Hokage paré de fascinantes prunelles écarlates. Le magnétisme animal qu'il dégageait rendait les femmes présentes complètement folles de désir tandis que son charisme effrayait les hommes. Vêtu d'une tenue de ninja noire très prêt du corps, ses muscles puissants roulants sous sa peau n'en étaient que plus visibles. Ses ongles, longs et aiguisés tels des griffes à l'image des crocs qui dépassaient de ses lèvres carmines. Il jeta un regard froid sur le jeune Hyûga avant de se placer furtivement derrière son invocatrice qui souriait légèrement. Il tendit ses bras puissants vers cette dernière qui se laissa complètement faire et il la ramena contre son torse musclé, l'enfermant dans une tendre étreinte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ?! Ce ne serait pas… ?!

Genkishi regardait l'Hokage tout comme les autres, les yeux exorbités ! La plupart avaient compris qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme alors voir ce dernier agir ainsi avec la fille de leur chef… Aucuns n'en revenaient ! Leur famille n'était vraiment pas possible !

Naruto se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire en voyant l'étrange spectacle que Kurama donnait en complicité avec sa fille que le démon aimait comme sa filleule. Cette affection, Tsuki la lui rendait bien d'ailleurs ! Lorsque ces deux-là commençaient à partir dans leurs délires, mieux valait ne pas être leur souffre-douleur…. Le blond eut un sourire sadique, ce petit arrogant allait rapidement s'en rendre compte et il allait se faire un plaisir de suivre ce combat sans en perdre une miette !

- _Ça va être jouissif !_

Le ricanement de l'Hokage en fit frissonner plus d'un dans les examinateurs. Ca ne présageait rien de bon pour le fils aîné de Néji, le pauvre songèrent les 5 examinateurs, ils le plaindraient presque !

- Alors comment tu me trouve, princesse ?

- Très sexy, Ku' ! Si je n'étais pas déjà sous le charme de quelqu'un, crois-moi que je ne me serai pas gênée pour te courir après ! Rétorqua Tsuki en entrant dans le jeu de son parrain démoniaque.

- Dis-moi, quel style de combat cette fois ?

Tsuki jeta un regard négligeant sur Hizashi avant de soupirer, semblant réfléchir à une stratégie.

- Hyûga, corps à corps. Répondit-elle finalement avec aplombs.

- Je vois… Taijutsu de niveau supérieur.

- Bon alors, vous faites quoi là ?! S'impatienta le jeune homme brun dont la patience commençait sérieusement à s'émousser.

Tsuki ne répondit pas et se détacha de Kurama qui se jeta sans prévenir sur le ninja qui leur faisait face. Les coups s'enchainèrent de plus en plus rapidement et la fille de l'Hokage restait en arrière semblant seulement attendre que le combat se termine. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Naruto pouvait les voir. Les fils de chakra mauve que possédait sa dernière, attachés à ses doigts fins qu'elle bougeait de manière imperceptible pour des yeux pas assez entrainés. Elle guidait Kurama avec ses fils. Kankuro avait fait du bon boulot avec elle durant ses visites à Konoha quand ce n'était pas elle qui se rendait à Suna.

Hizashi s'épuisait alors que Kurama pétait la forme. Tsuki sentait venir la fin de l'affrontement avec un certain soulagement. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement combattre, ça la faisait chier bien que son papa semblait s'amuser comme un gamin.

- **Ton père est un gosse de nature, Tsu' c'est pas à 42 ans qu'on va le changer ! **

Tsuki dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant cette vérité si flagrante que son parrain renard venait de lui balancer dans sa tête, comme ça sans prévenir. A croire que ça le faisait tripper de tenter de la faire se marrer en plein combat alors qu'elle tentait de dissimuler toutes ses émotions, même les plus infimes.

- **Ouais, ça m'éclate de faire ça comme tu dis** ! Ricana Ku'.

- _Arrête de faire l'idiot et finissons-en tu veux ? Je commence à me faire drôlement chier, moi et puis j'ai la dalle._

- **Et moi le béton, on va faire la terrasse ! Non sérieusement, je suis de ton avis. Tu veux en finir comment ?**

Tsuki sourit et composa des signes que Naruto reconnut sans peine. Une technique signé Uchiwa. Signes qui furent reproduits par Kurama dans le même temps.

- Katon ! Flammes du démon !

Hizashi se retrouva rapidement cernés par ces flammes incontrôlables et dangereuses. Un hurlement se fit entendre et ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que nos deux larrons stoppèrent la technique. Le Hyûga n'était plus en état de combattre. La moitié de son corps était carbonisé. Naruto se leva de son trône et déclara le jeune homme dans l'incapacité de se battre, Tsuki remportait la victoire et Hizashi fut disqualifié. Le renard vient embrasser sa filleule sur le front avant de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille que nul sauf elle n'entendit. Elle sourit et hocha la tête puis Kurama disparut après un signe de têt à Naruto qui pouffa.

L'épreuve continua calmement sans autre exploit de la part de Tsuki. Cette dernière avait reprit sa place auprès de son père et somnolait presque. Lorsque l'épreuve fut terminée, sur les 5 équipes, 10 ninjas ressortirent vainqueurs de leur combat. Dont 4 venant de Konoha. Après un bref discours de Naruto, chacun retourna chez soi pour se reposer et préparer la dernière épreuve de l'examen. Le Hokage blond prit sa fille dans ses bras comme une princesse- cette dernière ne protesta même pas- et ils rentèrent au domaine familial.

_A Suivre..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Coin review_

Maxine3482 : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise au point que tu l'as mette dans tes suivis, *_rougie_* je suis flattée ! Les chapitres un peu court... Arg ! Désolé c'est la hantise des auteurs comme des lecteurs je te rassure, en tout cas j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre là, t'as satisfaite ^^ et que tu as aimé cette suite ! Pour ce qui est du prochain, ce sera la fin de l'examen Jônins et je vais faire apparaitre d'autres personnages comme en développer certains davantage. Enfin bref, tu verras bien ! J'espère t'avoir tout au long de cette histoire parfois loufoque ! Sur ce, à plus tard !


End file.
